Catalytic Converters
Since the mid 1970's, automobiles and other vehicles have had environmental controls installed to reduce the levels of pollutants released into the air. Many states now monitor the levels of emissions from vehicles to ensure that environmental standards are being met. Although testing devices, such as the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,427 to Blanke, are helpful in monitoring pollutants, one important device, the catalytic converter can not be readily tested, although an accepted test has been developed. This test uses four output gasses to determine the effectiveness of the engine and the pollution controls.
The Blanke Patent discusses the primary reason that catalytic converter tests aren't done: in order to perform the test, the vehicle's engine must be adjusted and then reset. Although the Blanke patent discussed this problem, it states that it is beyond the scope of his disclosure.